Unexpected Love
by SheenaRamone
Summary: This story is about Joey Ramone, lead singer of the famous punk rock band, The Ramones. He meets a girl backstage and ends up falling in love but struggles with thoughts of his previous relationship.


**Chapter 1**

 **Terror In Toronto**

He looked in the mirror and looked at his bruised cheek. It was on the right side of his face and a light purple color. He touched it and regretted it. "Fuck! That hurts" he mumbled to himself. He turned on the water faucet, took his glasses off and splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror again and thought about the incident that took place a couple hours earlier. Some dickhead whirled a beer bottle and it hit him in the face. The result could have been much worse than just a bruise. He could have been cut badly. He sighed, dried his face with a towel, and put his glasses on again. Looking at himself in the mirror was Joey Ramone, the singer of the Ramones, and he was ready to go meet some fans.

It was 1979 and The Ramones were in Toronto, Canada. They had played a bill with Aerosmith, Ted Nugent, AC/DC, and a couple of other acts. Right from the get go, Johnny had objected to playing the bill. The other acts were rock acts, not punk acts. The Ramones should not have been put on that bill but the promoters said it would be ok. Apparently not. Not only did they get booed off the stage, but someone threw a bottle at Joey and it hit him in the face. Johnny threw down his guitar and flipped the whole audience off. Dee Dee followed. They all marched off the stage and that was the end of their set.

Backstage, the band still had a bunch of fans that wanted to meet them. Toronto DID have some Ramones fans, after all. Joey was sitting on a tattered old couch, drinking a beer, while his band mates were pacing about the room. Monte Melnick, their tour manager announced "Listen up guys! There are some radio contest winners coming back here in about ten seconds to meet you guys and to have their memorabilia signed." Johnny, the Ramones guitarist, said, "I sure hope they don't bring me any bootleg shit to sign, because I won't do it."

The backstage door opened and a group of about 15 wide eyed fans walked in, guided by security. Each person had a backstage pass in a lanyard, around their neck. There were about 10 guys and 5 girls. 2 of the girls were overweight, but the other 3 were cute. petite things. The band was sitting at a long table with chairs, signing away and chatting. "Here ya go, sweetheart" said Joey, as he handed one of the overweight girls a poster she had him sign. She squealed in delight. "Oh I love you Joey! And I'm sorry some asshole fucked up your beautiful face" Joey smiled at her and said, "Thank you and I love you too."

One of the security guards told her to move along, so the next person could take their turn. Down at the end of the table, Dee Dee, the bassist, was being all loud and obnoxious. "You got this where?" he questioned a male fan, with a green mohawk. "Are you trying to tell me this isn't a bootleg?" The guy with the Mohawk said," No, it's not a bootleg, man." Johnny looked over, smirked and said, "The hell it isn't".

Joey looked up at the cute girl standing in front of him. "Hi Joey" she said shyly. Joey looked at her from above his rose colored glasses. "Hi, what's your name, lovely?" The girl, who had beautiful long, black flowing hair and big brown eyes said, "April." Joey smiled at her and said in his Queens accent, "Well April, what can I do for you today?" She said, "I don't have anything for you to sign. I just wanted to meet you and possibly get a hug from you, if that's ok." Joey threw his pen on the table, stood up and motioned for April to come near him. She walked over to him and realized just how tall he was. She was about 5'8", which isn't short for a girl, but Joey towered over her, regardless. He held his arms open and she excitedly wrapped her arms around him. April's heart fluttered and she had butterflies in her stomach. She held onto Joey tight. Joey leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You smell so good." They still had their arms around each other. Monte noticed their embrace and said, "Ok Joey, you've got others waiting." April said, "I don't wanna let you go." Joey looked down, into her eyes and his own heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were soulful and inviting. She was definitely a pretty girl, tan, petite, with a nice figure. She wasn't _drop dead_ gorgeous, but then again, Joey was never into those types. He preferred cute girls, rather than beautiful, model types. Her eyes were telling him something. He whispered to her, "Why don't you leave your phone number with my tour manager and tell him I told you to do that. I have to meet these other people in line."

April couldn't believe Joey Ramone was asking her for her phone number. She said, "Of course I will leave my number! Oh my gosh!" Joey smiled at her and sat back at the table to meet the next person in line. April was shaking so bad, her hands could not keep steady enough for her to get a piece of paper out of her purse, and a pen. When she managed to do so, she jotted down her number and name and went to go look for Monte. Monte was shaking his head at one of the fans who knocked over a glass of soda that was sitting on the table. "What a fucking mess, man!" yelled Dee Dee. The upset fan apologized over and over again. Marky the drummer, remarked "Well don't sit there, go clean it!" Dee Dee looked at him and said, "I know you ain't talkin' to me, man!" Marky said, "Of course not dummy, I'm talking to the roadie." "Excuse me, Monte?" April patted him on the arm and Monte turned around to look at her. "Yes, what can I do for you, dear?" She handed Monte the piece of paper with her phone number on it and said, "Joey said for me to give you this. He'll ask for it later." Monte rolled his eyes and said, "Ok honey, I'll make sure he gets it." He stuffed the paper in his pants pocket and turned around to tend to the band. April turned around to get one last look at Joey before she left. To her surprise, he was glancing at her, too. He waved at her and she waved back. Just then a security guard grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go darlin." April said, "Let go of me!" and found her way out of the venue.

April Vargas was not a Canadian, however, she had been in Toronto for the show because she was visiting relatives. Her aunt and cousin were not native Canadians, but had moved to the country because her cousin Lola, was accepted to a college there. April was from New York, Manhattan area. She was a cute 21 year old Latina, who was attending beauty school. She lived with her best friend-Olivia, who was also attending beauty school. Both girls had known each other since the 3rd grade and were like sisters. April wished Olivia could have come to Toronto with her, but Oliva had gone to visit her own family, located in New Jersey. Wait until she tells Olivia that she met the man of her dreams!

As April made her way down to the bus station, she found herself getting angry at the way the Ramones were treated at the show. How dare these people treat her favorite band that way? And poor Joey. His face was black and blue because of some idiot. Joey. She has had a crush on Joey for 2 years now. Ever since she first saw his beautiful face on TV. The Ramones had done an interview on some local TV show, and that's when she first saw that black mop of Joey's hair and his nice full lips. After watching that interview, she went out and bought the Ramones on vinyl, and became a fan.

"Ok boys, let's wrap it up!" Monte yelled, as he walked across the room. The last of the fans were already on their way out the door. Dee Dee sighed and said, "I'm tired! I wanna go take a bath and go to bed!" He picked up his bass and put it in its case. Marky said to Johnny, " You'd better get back to the hotel before Linda gets on your case." Johnny had promised Linda he would call her from the hotel before he went to bed that night. Johnny threw his COKE in the garbage and said, "Yeah, I'm beat."

Joey made his way over to Monte and said "Hey, ya got something for me?" Monte looked puzzled and said, "Huh?" Joey said, "I saw her give it to ya, man." Monte said, "Oh, THAT! Hold on." He reached into his pocket and found the piece of paper. He handed it to Joey and said, "Jeez Joey, be careful. You aren't over Linda yet." Joey scowled and said, "That's my business, Monte." He took the paper and walked away. Monte shook his head, shrugged and said, "Alright, everyone in the fucking van! We're going to the hotel!"

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Date**

April woke up and glanced at the clock next to her bed. It read 7:30am. She was an early riser. It was just the way she was. The sun seeped through the sheer white curtains and lit up the room. April closed her eyes and thought about the night before, when she was in Joey's arms. "Mmm" she said out loud, as she remembers the touch of his body.

There was a knock on the door. It was her cousin Lola. She said, "Hey cuz, there is someone on the phone for you. He said his name is Joey." April shot out of bed like a rocket. "Omg, he really called like he said he would!" Lola looked at her and said, "Who is it?" Lola was not into the Ramones or punk rock. She was into disco.

April ran downstairs and said, "Let me take his call and I'll tell you about it later!" She ran into the kitchen, where the phone was located, and said, "hello" into the receiver. The voice on the other end said, "Good morning beautiful. It's Joey Ramone." April felt herself blush and said, "Hi Joey. I can't believe you are calling me." Joey laughed in his sexy voice and said, "I told you I would. I want to see you today. It's our day off." April felt like screaming but she controlled herself. She said, "I'd love to." Joey said, "Well, why don't you give me your address and I'll come get you? Ya know, I don't drive, so I'll have to take a cab." April said, "Sounds good to me." She gave Joey her address and they agreed to meet at noon.

When she hung up the phone, April screamed out loud. Lola came into the kitchen and said, "Oh my god, are you going to tell me what happened?" April went over to pour herself a glass of orange juice and said, "Here's the short version-I went to that Ramones concert last night. I met the singer, he asked me for my number, he called and wants to see me today." Lola said, "Really? He's the singer of that punk rock band you rave about? Be careful April." April laughed and said, "Lola, he's a sweetheart! Not the typical asshole musician." Lola was washing dishes in the sink. She said, "My mom will probably lecture you about it." April's Aunt Maria was Lola's mother. She was not home at the moment, but she'd be home later. Maria worked at a bakery in the mornings but she usually got home around noon.

Joey laid in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, to think. It had been almost a year since he and Linda had broken up. Linda had done a number on his heart, but he had to move on. He felt he was ready. He was never the type of rock star to have sex with groupies back stage. He admitted that at times, he kissed women and flirted with them. But he never was a male whore- he enjoyed sex like most men do, but only when he was in a relationship with someone. He had dated lots of women, but Linda was the one that he thought he was going to marry. The bitch practically begged him to get her an engagement ring! Then she turns around and fucks Johnny, and has a relationship with him. _Mom never_ _liked her anyway_ , Joey thought. He got out of bed and stepped into the shower. He had to bend down a bit, as he was too tall for most showers. The cool water hit his face and he closed his eyes to savor it.

"Oh my god, girl! I can't believe it!" Olivia exclaimed. April was on the phone with Olivia, who was still in NJ visiting her parents. April sighed and said, "Who would have thought? I won a radio contest, got to see the Ramones for free, and ended up with a date with the singer." Olivia said, "I'm so jealous! I wish I was there with you!" April said, "I'll be back to NY soon. By the way, Joey doesn't even know I'm from NY. We didn't get a chance to talk much." Olivia laughed and said, "Well you guys will talk a lot today." April laughed and said, "Maybe. If I don't have my tongue down his throat most of the day". Both of the girls laughed.

As Joey was walking down the hotel hallway, Johnny caught up to him. They hardly spoke, but Johnny was a nosy bastard and he wanted to be bossy, so he asked Joey where he was going. Joey said, "None of your business." He kept walking. Joey's hair bounced up and down, as he walked. His long legs took long steps-it was hard for Johnny to keep up with him. Johnny said, "Listen man, we've got to get back on the road tonight. You can't be out all day." Joey ignored him and stepped outside to wait for a cab. Joey had on his ripped blue jeans, a black shirt, his black leather jacket and tennis shoes. He always dressed that way. It was what he was most comfortable in and if people had a problem with it, they could go to hell. A cab pulled up and Joey gave the cab driver the address.

The cab driver, who was overweight, said, "You ain't from here, eh?" He started the meter and pulled away. Joey said, "I'm from Queens, NY." The cab driver said, "That's not too far from here." Joey said, "Nah." He was not in a mood for conversation with the cab driver. All he wanted to do is get to April. As the cab drove through the streets of Toronto, Joey took in the sites. Toronto was over populated, more so than New York City. He was still pissed about the way the Canadians treated the Ramones at the show. He couldn't wait to get out of Toronto, but at the same time, he didn't want to say goodbye to April. He hardly knew the girl, but there was something about her. With all the touring he does with the Ramones, he is around women all the time. He has women flocking to him just because he is Joey Ramone. He has no problem getting women, however, it takes a special woman to make his heart flutter. The only other woman that had ever made his heart flutter was that cheating bitch Linda. But she was history.

April looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a black mini skirt, a tight low cut red top, and some ankle boots with a low heel. She had almost chosen high heels, but decided against it, in case they did a lot of walking. Her curvy body flattered just about anything she put on. Her make- up was perfect, her hair was just right, long and flowing. She dabbed on some perfume. Still standing in front of the mirror, she rehearsed what she would say to Joey. "Hi Joey", "How are you Joey?" she tossed her hair and said, "It's so nice to see you, Joey." Lola caught April in the act and laughed. April blushed and said, "Quit being nosy!"

Just then the doorbell rang and April gasped out loud. "Oh my god, he's here!" Lola said, "Go get the door, dummy!" April said, "I can't! It'll make me look desperate. You get the door!" The doorbell rang again. "Go!" said April. Lola ran to the door and just as she did, Joey and Maria (Lola's mom) walked in together. Joey was holding a single rose. Maria was getting home from work. Maria said, "This young man is here to see April." Lola said, "Yes mama, she has a date with him." Lola looked up at Joey and couldn't believe how tall he was. She said, "Hi, I'm Lola, April's cousin." Joey reached out to take her hand to shake it and he said, "Nice to meet you Lola." Maria said, "Um, I'll go get April. Please excuse me" She walked to the room April was staying in and saw her niece pacing back and forth. "April! There's a very tall young man here to see you." April laughed and said, "I know Aunt Maria….I'm headed down there." Maria warned, "Behave yourself, April!" April gave her look and said, "Always, Aunt Maria!"

As soon as Joey saw April walk into the living room, his eyes lit up and a smile formed on his lips. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He checked out her shapely legs in that mini skirt and her firm breasts in the low cut top. April went to hug him and said, "I'm so happy you're here." Joey handed her the rose and said, "A pretty flower for a pretty lady." Their eyes locked and it seemed like time stood still. Both were mesmerized by each other and couldn't stop looking at each other. Maria broke the silence and said, "I'll take the rose and put it in a vase for you." April handed it to her and said, "Thanks Auntie." Joey said, "We'd better go, the cab driver is out there waiting. Bye it was nice meeting you guys," he said to Lola and Maria. They said bye and Joey and April walked outside, hand in hand.

As the cab drove off, Joey held April's hand. He said, "You look beautiful, you know." April said, "Thank you Joey." Joey said, "I am taking you to this nice restaurant for lunch, is that ok?" April said, "Of course it is. I just want to be with you." Joey smiled at her and said, "I feel the same." April couldn't believe it. She still felt like she was dreaming. Out of all the girls he could be with, he chose _her_ as his date today.

The cab pulled in front of the restaurant, which was a Mexican place called La Carnita. Joey paid the cab driver and told him he'd have to wait, because they'd need a ride back. The cab driver said, "That's gonna cost you, buddy." Joey smirked and said, "Don't worry, I've got the money." He helped April out of the cab and they both walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

Back at the hotel, Monte was having a drink at the bar with Marky. He said, "Anyone know where Joey disappeared to?" Marky took a sip of his beer and said, "Not a clue. Haven't seen him since last night." Monte wiped his head with a napkin and said, "I bet he went to see that cute little girl that slipped me his number yesterday at the meet and greet." Marky said, "Little girl?" Monte said, "Well ok, she's not _LITTLE,_ probably around 20 year old or so. Way younger than he is, anyway." Marky said, "He's only 28, man. I don't think he's over Linda yet." Monte said, "Who knows. Maybe he is. He's got to watch himself, though. So many women want him because they want to date a rock star." Marky shrugged and said, "Monte, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Johnny and Dee Dee shared a room at the hotel. Dee Dee's wife, Vera, was back home in New York. Girlfriends and wives were not allowed to come on tour with the band, especially after what happened with Joey, Johnny and Linda. Johnny was packing up a suitcase and said, "Joey bolted out of the hotel. He didn't tell me where he was going but I bet he was going to see a girl." Dee Dee took a swig of a bottle of Jack that was near him and said, "Whatever man. As long as he's here at 10pm to catch the bus back to New York."

Joey took a sip of wine and said to April, "There is something special about you." April looked into his eyes and said, "Do you really think so?" Joey reached out and held her hand, from across the table. Her hand seemed so tiny, compared to his. He said, "When I looked into your eyes, after first meeting you, I felt something. That doesn't normally happen to me." April said, "Well I think you are special, too. The first time I saw you on TV, I knew I had to meet you someday." Joey and April ate their lunch and sipped their drinks, while conversing. Joey said, "So, you live with your Aunt and cousin?" April said, "No, I am here in Toronto visiting them. I am actually from New York." Joey's jaw about dropped and he said, "No way, what part of New York?" April said, "Manhattan." Joey said, "I can't believe this. I thought you were Canadian." April laughed and said, "No way. I wouldn't want to be." Joey laughed and said, "I know, right?"

April reached out and touched Joey's face. "Poor you, I hate that you got hit with a bottle." Joey's cheek was still purple, but not as bad as it was the previous day. Joey shrugged and said, "It could have been worse, you know? Johnny tried to tell the promoters that line up was not gonna work, but they didn't listen." April said, "Well, that doesn't give the audience the right to act like savages." Joey put his fork down and said, "I'm so glad you are from New York." April said, "Me too. So when do you head back there?" Joey wiped his mouth with a napkin and said, "Tonight. You?" April said, "I'm supposed to go back in 2 days. I've already been here for a week." Joey said, "Well, I'll have to see a LOT more of you when we get back to New York". April liked the sound of that. She told Joey all about how she is in beauty school and he thought that was neat. He liked that she was intelligent, something his ex was not.

Joey and April finished their lunch and he paid the bill. They walked out into the street and Joey helped April in the cab. The cab driver was a bit cranky, having to wait for an hour. "Finally", he mumbled. Joey heard him and said, "Hey, cool your jets, man. You're getting paid." Joey put his arm around April and April leaned her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. She never wanted to let go. The cab driver said, "Well, are you gonna tell me where to take you, eh?" Joey couldn't wait to get out of Canada so he could stop hearing people say "eh" all the time. Joey said to April, "Why don't you come back with me to the hotel for awhile? I don't want to take you home yet". April said, "Ok, sounds good to me. You know I want to be with you, Joey." Joey smiled and kissed the top of her head. The cab driver turned his head back and said, "Well?" Joey said, "Take us back to the hotel where you picked me up from." The cab driver nodded and said, "You got it." As the cab pulled away, Joey held April tight and was on cloud 9. She was a bit nervous about going back to the hotel with him, but she wasn't going to refuse. No way.

As soon as Joey walked into the hotel with April, Johnny approached them. He ignored April and said to Joey, "You better get your shit packed". Joey ignored Johnny, as he usually did.

He took April up to his room. April noticed the room was a bit messy, the maids must not have cleaned yet. Joey shut the door and locked it. He had placed the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door knob, so nobody better come knocking and bothering him. Joey walked over to April, who was sitting on the bed. He knelt in front of her. Even though she was sitting on the bed, he was level with her face, as he knelt down. He placed his hands on her face and gave her a passionate kiss. April felt herself getting flustered. She saw fireworks and her heart was pounding so badly. She kissed him passionately and within seconds, they were both rolling around on the bed making out. He had taken off her top and skirt, she was just in her panties. Joey whispered, "Oh baby, you're turning me on." Joey got up and threw his leather jacket on the floor. He took his shirt and shoes off and got back on the bed. He was wearing just his jeans. He laid on the bed and pulled April on top of him. They made out some more. April sat up and reached down and unzippered his jeans. Joey was rock hard and that was a huge turn on for April. She slowly pulled his jeans down and took them off. He was not wearing underwear that day, so she didn't have to worry about that. April gently put Joey's big cock in her mouth and he moaned loudly. She swirled her tongue around his cock and sucked. Joey couldn't take it anymore. He whispered to her, "Fuck me baby." She threw her panties off, climbed on top of him and rode him like a horse. Joey's moans turned her on. As she rode him, he played with her breasts. She cried out in joy. They switched positions after awhile, and he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his body and he thrust himself into her. She pulled his hair gently, as he made love to her. He moaned, "I love that". They both climaxed at the same time. Their screams of ecstasy echoed in the room, in unison. After they made love, they laid in bed together. Joey put his arms around April and said, "This is gonna sound crazy, but I love you. I believe in love at first sight and this is it." April looked into Joey's eyes and said, "Joey, I've loved you for awhile now. If only you knew." Joey played with April's hair and said, "I do know". She kissed him on the lips. She loved the way he kissed her. He was a passionate kisser. Not a sloppy one, like some other men. April put her head on Joey's chest and they both lay in bed talking. Joey said, "As soon as we get back to New York, I'm taking you shopping." April said, "You don't have to do that, babe." Joey kissed her on the forehead and said, "Yes, I do. I wanna spoil my girl." _HIS GIRL_. April was his girl now and she was so happy, she could cry. She thought she felt tears spilling from her eyes. Joey felt them too, because he was stroking her cheek with his hand and his fingers were wet. He gave April a worried look and said, "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying?" April said, "These are tears of joy, Joey. I'm so happy right now." Joey held her tighter and said, "April, you are mine for life." As he held her, he thought about telling her about his OCD, which he despised talking about. He had been taking medication for it daily, but there were times when he still acted out. He didn't want to scare her away. Would she lose interest in him if she knew? His OCD drove Linda crazy. She used to bitch to him all the time about it. He didn't want the same thing to happen with April.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Manhattan VS Queens**

It had been a week since Joey and April had been together. Both were back in New York, Joey in Queens and April in Manhattan. They weren't _that_ far from each other, less than an hour. The Ramones had been rehearsing a lot and April had been busy with school. She and Joey spoke on the phone constantly because neither could stand being apart from the other. They had only been together in his hotel room, before the Ramones left Toronto. "I miss you so much baby", said Joey, as he talked on the phone with April. April said, "I miss you too, Joey. But we'll be together soon." Joey said, "I want you to come stay with me in Queens this weekend, babe. I'll come by to get you on Friday." April said, "I don't know Joey, I have to study for an exam I have at school next week." Joey said, "You can study at my place. I won't bother you. What do ya say? Don't you want to see me?" April smiled and said, "Oh Joey, I want to see you more than anything. I don't know how much studying I'll get done if I'm near your gorgeous self, though. I won't be able to keep my hands off you most of the time." Joey said, "Well, you can study while I'm at band rehearsal. How about that, huh? We have a show on Saturday and I want you to be there" April agreed and said, "Ok, you've convinced me. I'll see you on Friday then." Joey said, "I can't wait. I love you, April Vargas." April smiled and said, "I love you more, Joey Ramone."

Joey stood in front of the microphone and belted out the words to "Loudmouth". Johnny furiously played his guitar, down stroking like mad. All of a sudden, Dee Dee stopped playing his bass. Joey turned around and stopped singing. Johnny roared, "What the fuck, Dee Dee!" Dee Dee said, "I don't feel good." Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Pick up that bass and start playing, or you'll deal with me!" Joey said, "Hey man, give him a few minutes." Johnny looked over at Marky, but he just shrugged. Johnny said, "Fine! You have five minutes to compose yourself. We gotta get this practice in for our show on Saturday." Dee Dee got up from the floor and went to get a drink of water. Marky said, "What the fuck is he on, now? The dude is always high on something." Johnny shook his head and said, "Who fuckin knows! I don't have time for this bullshit, though." Joey shook his head and said, "Alright, alright. Quit bitchin already, ya sound like an old lady, you know?" Johnny glared at Joey and said, "What'd ya call me?" Marky interjected and said, "Ok, enough, you two. I'll go check on Dee Dee." He got up from his drum set and went to find Dee Dee, who was in the bathroom puking. Marky said, "Hey man, what'd you take?" Dee Dee said, "I don't know. A bunch of shit." Marky said, "Are you gonna be alright or do I have to call Vera?" Dee Dee said, "I feel better now that I puked." He took a big swig of water and said, "Let's get on with rehearsal". The Ramones practiced their songs for the rest of the evening.

Olivia plopped on the couch and said, "So April, are you gonna introduce me to Joey this weekend?" She picked up a bowl of ice cream and took a spoonful. Olivia was a pretty blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was about as tall as April, but she had more of a stick figure going for her-she didn't have the curves April had. Nonetheless, Olivia never had a problem getting a boyfriend. Guys dug tall, skinny blondes. April sat down next to her, on the couch. "Of course I am. Olivia, he's soooooooo cute!", gushed April. Olivia put down her ice cream bowl and said, "I can't wait to meet your lover boy!" April got up and said, "I know, and I gotta pack for my weekend in Queens. Joey will be here tonight to come get me." Olivia said, "Since you aren't going to be here all weekend, I've invited Gary to stay with me-is that cool?" Gary was a guy that Oliva's been seeing. April had only met him twice before. He was a nice enough guy, into punk music like Oliva and April were. April said, "Sure, that's fine. I'd rather you not stay here alone, anyway."

Joey sat in the limousine and took a drink of his wine glass. The limo came stocked with wine, beer and champagne. He may as well take advantage of it. He was on his way to April's apartment, in Manhattan. He couldn't wait to see her. How he missed her kisses, her voice, her eyes, her touch. He knew he was falling hard for her and it although it scared him a bit, he was also excited. He crossed his long legs and leaned back in his seat. He pictured seeing April again, telling her how beautiful she is. The limo driver rolled down the window to the back seat and said, "Ok Joey, we're here." Joey grabbed chocolates he got for April and got out of the limo. He was standing in front of a very tall building, with a door man and all. Very ritzy living area of Manhattan. He wondered how April could afford living there-rent in Manhattan was way more expensive than in Queens. He tipped the limo driver and told him to wait a few hours. The limo driver was a friend of Monte, so he knew the guys in the band really well. "No problem Joey," he said.

As soon as Joey walked in the fancy building, the concierge at the front desk looked him up and down and said, "Can I help you, sir?" He was an older man, with a receding hairline. He had a half scowl on his face as his eyes took in Joey's ripped jeans and messy hair. Joey said, "Yeah, hi. I'm looking for April Vargas' apartment." The concierge, said, "You want April? And who are you?" It was Joey's turn to scowl. He said, "I'm her boyfriend-is that alright with you?" The man said, "If you are her boyfriend, you'd know where her apartment is, no?" Joey was losing his patience. He said, "Look man, can you just direct me to her apartment? I'm on a tight schedule." The old man sighed and said, "Very well. Take the elevator to the 5th floor, walk down the long hallway and make a right. Her door is 507." Joey nodded his head and walked away. The old man stared at Joey, as he walked away. He shook his head. He's seen all types come through this building, but the guy that just walked in, took the cake. He was beyond tall, didn't brush his hair and his clothes had holes in them. He wondered what April would be doing with such a type. He knew April and thought she was a smart, pretty girl.

Olivia got up to answer the door, as the doorbell rang. She said to April, "It must be your rock star". April's stomach had butterflies and her heart was thumping so hard. The love of her life was about to be face to face with her. Olivia opened the door and looked up at the tall male figure standing in front of her. She smiled and said, "Oh my god." She was dumb founded. She didn't know what to say, as she stared at Joey. He was even better looking in person. Joey said, "Hi you must be Olivia. April's told me about you." Olivia stammered, "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, please come in." She motioned for him to step inside the apartment. Olivia yelled, "April!" April walked into the living room and she covered her mouth as she saw the love of her life standing there with a dozen roses.

Joey smiled at her and said, "Hi beautiful." He handed the roses to her and she said, "Oh these are beautiful, thank you so much." She handed them to Olivia and said, "Will you please take care of these for me so I can say hello to my man?" Olivia took them and walked into the kitchen with them. April was grateful for the privacy. She quickly leapt into Joey's arms and they held each other tight. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He whispered, "Oh fuck, how I've missed you." April led him by the hand and they walked to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, she locked the door. She led Joey to the bed and told him to have a seat. She stood in front of him and took off her dress. She was wearing black lingerie with heels. Joey's eyes almost popped out of his head. He said, "You're stunning." She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. She wrapped her arms around him and they made out for awhile. Joey felt himself getting hard. She drove him crazy, like no other. Joey said, "Lay down." April laid on the bed, while Joey took charge. He hovered over her and his tongue and lips made their way around her body. First he started at her neck. He made his way down to her chest. He took her lingerie off, she kept the stockings and heels on, though. He made his way down to her kitty and he went to work down there. As soon as his tongue touched her warm flower petals, April cried out in pleasure. Joey's tongue circled her gently and his lips kissed and sucked her clit. April climaxed a few times. Joey whispered, "You smell so sweet down there." He continued to work on her until she said, "Joey, I want you to fuck me." Joey sat up, got off the bed and took off his clothes in a hurry. He laid next to April and pulled her on top of him. She rode him hard. He moaned and said, "Oh fuck, I love this". He looked up at April, who was above him. She looked like a goddess, with her long, black hair flowing down. Her perfect breasts were inviting his hands to hold them. He caressed them, then he she lowered herself so he could suck them. He nibbled on her nipples and she cried out in pleasure. She climaxed a few more times and then she said "Your turn". She got on her knees so Joey could fuck her from behind, doggy style. Joey inserted his cock in her and almost came right away. He had to control himself. He took a deep breath and slowly thrust himself into her slowly. April moaned and said, "Fuck me hard, babe!" Just hearing her say that, turned Joey on. He thrust into her faster and faster, until he said, "I'm gonna cum.." He pulled out and came all over her shapely, round bottom. He moaned so loud, April is sure Olivia heard. She didn't care. After sex, they both laid in each other's arms. Joey said, "I need to tell you that this is the best sex I've ever had." April took her finger and traced his shapely, full lips with it. Joey kissed her finger. He had the sexiest eyes she'd ever seen. She wore his rose colored glasses all the time but when he took them off, she got lost in his eyes. Their eyes were locked for awhile. She said, "I love you Joey." He smiled and said, "I love you more." He kissed her on the lips gently. He said, "I'm gonna make you a Ramone one of these days." April said, "What do you mean?" Joey stroked her cheek and said, "You are going to be April Ramone one of these days." April smiled and said, "Are you saying you wanna marry me, Joey Ramone?" Joey said, "I do, when the time is right." April said, "We shouldn't rush. We've got the rest of our lives, right?" Joey said, "Yep". He looked over at the clock and said, "It's getting a bit late, we'd better be on our way to Queens. Are ya all packed?" April said, "I am. I can't wait to see your place." Joey got out of bed, and got dressed. He said, "I cleaned my place since you are coming. I even swept and mopped the floors." April said, "Aww, that's nice." Joey said, "I have to let you know that I tend to be messy. My mother actually comes over a few times a week to help me clean. She can't stand it when it's a mess." April said, "I don't care if you are a slob." Joey said, "A slob? Thanks a lot." April got up and got dressed. She said, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"' She gave Joey a kiss on the cheek and he scooped her up in his arms. He whispered, "I'm ready for round 2". April laughed and said, "Didn't you just say we had to get going?" Joey reluctantly said, "Yeah, the limo driver is waiting." April said, "Limo?" Joey said, "Baby, we're traveling in style."

Joey and April made their way down the hall, towards the elevator. They were arm in arm. A few residents stared at them. Joey was used to getting stared at. It didn't bother him. They got in the elevator. Joey said, "Ever do it in an elevator?" April said, "No Joey, we don't have time." Joey said, "Ok, maybe next time." He winked at April. They walked out into the lobby. The concierge was still there. He spotted Joey and April arm in arm, and he had to do a double take. He said, "I see you found her," he said to Joey. April said, "Hey Mr. Tomas! This is Joey. My boyfriend." Mr. Tomas said, "Yes, we've met." Joey laughed and said, "Yeah, we met." April gushed, "He's the lead singer of the Ramones. And he loves me!" Mr. Tomas said, "The Ramones?" Joey said, "We gotta go-the limo is up front. See ya man." Mr. Tomas said, "Limo?" He watched the two lovebirds leave. He decided that when he got home, he was going to ask his teen aged kids about The Ramones.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dilema**

Linda and Johnny had been living together for about a year…as soon as Joey and Linda broke up, she went to live with Johnny. She didn't mean to break Joey's heart, it just happened. Joey wasn't easy to live with. The guy was a slob, he had OCD, and he didn't stand up for himself as much as he should have. She got tired of it. She started having feelings for Johnny and the feeling was mutual. Linda still cared about Joey, but she dare not talk to him or have anything to do with him because Johnny would have a fit. The only time she saw Joey was at Ramones shows and Johnny made sure that they stayed away from each other.

Johnny handed Linda a glass of water and gave her a pill. "Here, this will make your headache go away." Linda took the pill and swallowed it. She drank the water. She said, "Thanks honey." Johnny said, "You gotta feel better by tonight because we got that gig at CBGB." Linda sighed and said, "I know. I'm gonna go lay down for awhile." Johnny gave her a kiss on the lips and said, "Ok. I'm gonna watch some of the baseball game going on." He went out to the living room while Linda prepared for a nap.

April had been at Joey's apartment for a day now. They arrived last night, around 9:00pm. Joey's apartment in Forest Hills was not as glamorous as her apartment in Manhattan. He lived on the top floor and his apartment was quite small. It was a one bedroom apartment, with a bathroom and kitchen. Joey had remarked, "I don't need anything fancy when it's just me here." She thought it was remarkable that he lived so frugal for being a rock star. He could have a nicer place, if he wanted. But he chose to live simple.

April was in Joey's bathroom when she looked over and saw some pill bottles on a shelf, near the sink. She glanced over at them and they had Joey's name written on them. _Hmmm,_ she thought. She read more. _Take one capsule daily_ , it said. Daily? That meant every single day. Curious about it, she came out of the bathroom and asked, "What are these pills for, babe?" Joey's face turned ashy and he looked nervous. He said, "Oh..uh…I was going to tell you." April said, "Tell me what?" Joey looked very uncomfortable. He lowered his head and said, "Listen April, I need to tell you that I have OCD. I take medication daily for it but there will be times when I have episodes. I hope you don't leave me because of it." He was still looking down at the floor. April walked over to him and said, "I'm not going to leave you over something that's not your fault, Joey." Joey smirked and said, "Linda couldn't stand my OCD." April crossed her arms and said, "Is that so? Well number one-I'm NOT Linda and number 2-I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring her up again."

She walked across the room and looked out the window. It was a cloudy day. She saw some young neighborhood kids playing ball outside. She felt Joey's arms around her and he said, "I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you today, but you beat me to the punch. If you are going to be in my life, you need to know everything about me. I just don't' want you to get freaked out." April turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Freaked out, how?" Joey shrugged and said, "I don't know-like, freaked out if you see me opening and closing a drawer a million times. Freaked out if you see me going up and down the stairs over and over. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen." April put her arms around Joey and said, "That's not going to freak me out, silly. Freaking me out would be you trying to kill me or something." Joey said, "That's not gonna happen-ever." April said, "I know. So it's all good, right? I love you for being you. Not just because you are a rock star." Joey said, "I'm not really a rock star." April said, "The hell you're not." Joey picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. "Let's go have some fun before the show." April said, "I thought you'd never ask." Joey placed her on his bed gently and they got down to business.

The clock read 9:00pm. Joey and April had dozed off after they made love. Joey woke up first and kissed April's lips gently. She opened her eyes and said, "Is that a kiss from my Prince?" Joey said, "If you're my Princess, than yeah, I'll be your Prince." April looked in his sexy eyes and said, "You're my everything, Joey." Joey said, "As you are mine." He put his glasses on, got up and said, "We'd better get dressed, babe. We need to be at CBGB by 10:00pm." April shot up and said, "That's only an hour away." Joey said, "Right". April got out of bed and said, "It takes me an hour just to get ready." Joey glanced over at his girlfriend and saw her standing there in the nude. She looked remarkable. The site of her tiny waist, perky breasts and round bottom was making him hard. God, he was so weak when he was around her. _Get it together_ , _man_ , he told himself. April said, "I need to get in the shower. Are you coming?" Joey said, "I wouldn't miss it." He was in the nude himself. He went over to April, picked her up, and carried her to the shower. Joey said, "It's fun being naked." April laughed and said, "I can hardly wait to see what adventures await us in the shower."

The hot shower was steaming up the mirrors. Joey shampooed April's hair for her. He had never even done that to a girl, before. She was the first. They made out under the streaming shower. April lowered herself onto her knees and inserted Joey's cock into her mouth. He moaned. April's tongue took action immediately. Joey grabbed onto April's hair but didn't pull too hard. It only took five minutes for him to shoot his load, in her mouth. Joey mumbled, "That was so hot." April said, "I'll have you know that I don't normally swallow." Joey smiled and said, "I feel privileged." April said, "You should be." Joey turned the shower off and handed April a towel. He took another one for himself. April walked over to her suitcase and picked out pair of tight blue jeans, a tight white tank top, and some white heels. She put on a silver belt. As she applied her make-up and did her hair, Joey stared at her. She was so hot, he couldn't believe it. April made Linda look like a tomboy. Linda had a very skinny, boyish body. Not curvy like April's. Joey told himself he needed to stop comparing April to Linda. He didn't understand why he did that. Linda was out of his life.

Joey wore his usual-a ripped pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his tennis shoes. Along with his leather jacket, of course. He ran a brush through his hair quickly and brushed his teeth. April stared at him. He was so sexy. So simple but so sweet. Joey put his toothbrush away and said, "Hey my mom may be at the show, you know." April said, "Oh really? And your brother, too?" Joey said, "He may be. I don't really talk to him much lately. Anyway, let's get outta here." He grabbed April's arm and led her outside.

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Bowery**

CBGB was located at the Bowery, near Bleecker Street, in the East Village. A man named Hilly Kristal owned the dive. He was great friends with the Ramones and let them play there frequently. Joey and April got out of the cab. As she waited for Joey to pay the driver, she looked around. So many people were outside. A lot of them knew Joey and called out his name. Joey took her hand and they walked towards the club. He had to stop and talk to the people who approached him. April was ignored. He held onto her hand tightly. A fan handed Joey a record and asked him to sign it. Joey did so and said, "Ok guys, I really have to get inside. I'll see you all later." He went inside the club with April in tow.

Outside the club, a couple of girls were talking. "Who is that chick with Joey?" Another girl said, "Never seen her before." The first girl said, "Well she's better looking than his ex, that's for sure." The same girls always showed up at Ramones shows.

Joey and April made their way to the backstage area of the club. The whole clan was already there-Dee Dee/Vera, Johnny/Linda, Marky/Marion, Monte, some others. Johnny piped up, "Well, well, well! He decides to show up!" Joey glared at him and said, "The hell ya talking about? I'm on time." Marky said, "Barely! We go on in five minutes." April felt really uncomfortable. Joey gave her an apologetic look and said, "Listen everyone, this is April Vargas. My girlfriend." April said, "Hi", shyly. Linda stood up and said, "You like 'em young, huh Joey?." April rolled her eyes. Johnny glared at Linda. Monte said, "I remember you from Canada, April." April smiled and said, "Yes, hi Monte. Nice to see you again." Dee Dee said, "Hi April, nice to meet you. Vera, my wife, can keep you company, if you'd like." Dee Dee's wife was a gorgeous blonde. She smiled at April and said, "Yeah, you can sit with us girls." April smiled and said, "Thanks!" Joey smiled at her, glad that she was getting to know everyone. Monte said, "Ok, lets go!" The Ramones were about to walk on stage and play. The girlfriends and wives waited by the side of the stage.

The band started out with Blitzkreig Bop. Joey picked up the mic stand as he belted out the lyrics. The audience went wild. April stared at Joey in total awe. She had never seen him perform live. The show in Toronto didn't count because she was not near the stage, plus the band ended their set early due to the unruly fans. She saw the way he owned the stage and he looked so sexy as he sang. When the song was over, Joey said, "Thank you everyone, for coming out here to see The Ramones. This next song is called, "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend." He glanced over at April and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Linda caught their loving gestures and felt a little jealous. Johnny never did that for her. She knew damn well that Joey was sweeter than Johnny, though. As Joey sang to the crowd, Linda said to April, "How old are you dear? 18?" April said, "I'm 21". Linda raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, my mistake." Vera said, "You look a lot younger than 21." April said, "I hate that." Marky's wife Marion said, "Honey, count that as a blessing." They watched the band some more. Vera said, "How long have you and Joey been together?" April said, "Not long. I met him in Montreal." Vera said, "Oh wow." April explained how she was over there visiting relatives at the time of the show. Linda said, "Just so you know, Joey is very needy." Vera glared at Linda. April said, "I don't have a problem with that. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't comment on our relationship." Linda got quiet and immediately mumbled, "Sorry, jeez."

When the band got off stage, each member went to their girl. Joey said to April, "My vocals aren't the best tonight." April said, "What-you sounded incredible." Johnny piped up and said, "He's right-he sounded like shit." Joey said, "Shut up man!" Johnny continued, "And Dee Dee's bass sounded weak. What's up with that, huh Dee Dee?" Dee Dee slammed down his beer bottle and said, "Fuck off, Johnny". Linda took Johnny by the arm and said, "I thought you sounded great, babe." Johnny smirked and said, "Coulda been better." Marky said, "Johnny the perfectionist". Johnny said, "Well I'm gonna go find out where the fuck our money is!" He marched out of the room and went to see about getting paid.

Joey looked over at Linda and said, "Hey, why don't you control your man a bit more?" Linda said, "Joey, I have no control over what he does or says." April was uncomfortable that her boyfriend was having a conversation with his ex-girlfriend, right in front of her. Joey noticed April's discomfort and put his arm around her. He said to her, "Let's go mingle." He led her out of the room and they went out to the club area to talk to other people. Well, Joey did all the talking. April just hung onto Joey's arm, like an accessory. _So this is what it feels like to date a rock star_ , she thought. _I'm invisible._ Joey was signing posters, records, posing with fans for pictures. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, we won't be here much longer." He put his arm around her and they started to walk out of the club. Joey said, "Gotta go guys. See you all next time." They walked onto the street and Joey hailed a cab. They went back to Joey's apartment.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Until Next Time**

It was Sunday and April's last day in Queens with Joey. She had to go back home to Manhattan that evening because she had an exam on Monday, at school. As she had predicted, she had done no studying for the exam, since she got to Joey's. She HAD to study at some point today.

April and Joey were sitting on his couch watching Get Smart. He had his arm around her and his long leg was crossed over his other leg. April said, "Babe, I really need to study for that exam." Joey looked at her and said, "Ok. Go get your books. You can sit at the table over there. I won't bother you." April got up and went to get her beauty school text books. She came back out to the living room and said, "Don't you have band rehearsal today?" Joey said, "We were supposed to, but it got cancelled."

April sat at the table and opened up her books. Joey continued to watch TV, by himself. The TV was a tad too loud. April sighed and said, "Babe, can you please turn the TV down a bit?" Joey got up and went to the TV and turned the volume knob down. "How's that?" April said, "Thank you." She looked down at her books. Applications of Hair Design was the chapter she was studying. She had to learn the terminology of hair design. She wrote down notes and read to herself. She was in deep concentration when she felt Joey kiss the back of her neck. That started her and she jumped. "Joey! You scared me." Joey smiled and said, "I don't mean to bother you, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for continuing your education." April smiled and said, "I love you so."

When 7:00 pm came around, Joey and April knew they were limited on time. After this visit, she didn't know when she'd see him again. Joey was slightly depressed already. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you", he moped. April said, "I'll miss you too, but we'll talk on the phone every day." Joey, who was sitting on the couch, reached over and pulled her onto his lap. He said, "The limo will be here at 8:00pm, so we have an hour before we gotta leave." April had told Joey that he didn't have to accompany her in the limo to Manhattan, but he insisted on going. She kissed him passionately on the lips as he held her tight. He was getting aroused. He whispered, "You know we'll have to make love again before you leave." April said, "Let's go to the bedroom". Joey got up, picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took her clothes off. As she lay naked on his bed, he kissed every inch of her tan body. April got goosebumps as his tongue and lips made their way around her body. He rubbed her back a bit and she said, "Gosh, that feels so good. I love your big, sexy hands." Joey did have big hands, as he was a big guy. April turned around and took Joey's left hand. She placed it on her kitty and said, "Play with me." Joey immediately went to work, fingering her. He licked his two fingers when he pulled them out. April thought he looked sexy licking his fingers like that. She said, "There's only one thing wrong with this picture and it's that you're wearing clothes and I'm not." She motioned for Joey to lay on the bed and as soon as he did, she stripped off his clothes. Once he was naked like she was, he hovered over her and made love to her, missionary style. April tugged on Joey's hair. She came a few times. "Oh god, you play my body like an instrument," she said. Joey moaned as he climaxed. He pulled out and came all over her tight belly. He said, "That was amazing." They both lay there, breathless. Joey looked over at April and said, "You should probably get on birth control, ya know?" April said, "I was just thinking the same thing." Joey let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good, cause I can't wait to cum inside of you." April said, "I'll go see my doctor when I get back to Manhattan." Joey kissed her on the lips and said, "C'mon, we'd better get your stuff together. Our hour is up."

As April and Joey rode in the limo, back to Manhattan, they held hands. Neither one said a word. Joey was beyond depressed that she was going home. For just one minute, he even wished that he wasn't in the Ramones, just so he could stay in Manhattan with her for awhile. Linda had always called him "needy". Perhaps he _was_ needy, but so what? He couldn't help it. He did not have the best childhood, as he was picked on a lot, as a child, for being so tall and skinny. He had his insecurities, even though he was a rock star.

April was just as depressed that she was leaving Joey for now, but she had a busy week ahead of her. She had the exam tomorrow and on Tuesday, she and Olivia were supposed to go shopping. On Thursday, she had clients' hair to do.

April looked at Joey and said, "I love you so much, Joey Ramone." Joey looked at her and said, "You have no idea, how much I love you. My heart is hurting right now." April said, "Aww babe, we aren't that far from each other. 40 minutes." Joey said, "I know, if I didn't have band rehearsal a million times a week, I could see you more." April said, "Well don't forget, the Ramones is the reason you have money." Joey smirked and said, "I guess." April wished Joey would cheer up but she knew that'd be impossible.

The limo pulled up to April's apartment. The limo driver got out opened the door. Joey got out and helped April out. He had her suitcase in his hand. As they both walked into her apartment building, they saw Mr. Thomas at the desk. He caught site of them and waved. "Hey! I asked my kids about the Ramones. I know who you are now", he said to Joey. Joey nodded and said, "Cool man." Mr. Thomas excitedly continued, "My kids played me some of your songs, I liked them." Joey said, "Thanks man." April said, "Joey's sad right now, Mr. Thomas." Mr. Thomas put his hand on his chin and said, "Let me guess-you don't know when you'll see each other again." Joey said, "It ain't easy". Mr. Thomas said, "Well son, life isn't easy. But I can tell you that April here, is a good girl and she'll be anxiously awaiting to see you again." April smiled and said, "He's right, babe."

Joey felt a little better. He walked April to her apartment. When they got to her door, he set her brown suitcase down. April said, "Would you like to come in?" Joey shook his head and said, "Nah, I have to get back home. Besides, if I go in, I won't wanna leave." April went into his arms and hugged him tight. Joey hugged her tighter. He kissed her on forehead. April said, "I had a great time with you in Queens." Joey said, "Next time you come to visit, you are meeting my mom for sure. I want her to meet the girl I love." April said, "Sounds great!" She locked eyes with Joey and they stared at each other. She felt her heart flutter, as did he. They held onto each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Joey let her go and said, "Bye, baby." April stood there, watching him walk away. He walked down the hall, looking like a bad ass, with his black, leather jacket and those long legs of his. April shouted, "I love you!" Joey turned around, blew her a kiss and kept walking. Until next time.

The End.


End file.
